Die Bitch Die
Die Bitch Die is a horror film. About Die Bitch Die is the second follow up to the Burn Film Series. The 2016 film, Kill Dat Bitch, was intended to be a one off but the writers decided there was too much inspiration for Sandra to be contained within one film. They announced they would be making a sequel to Kill Dat Bitch almost as soon as it came out. Die Bitch Die is set for release on February 18th 2017. Plot The film ends where the previous left off as Fern and Sandra drive along a dark road. As Sandra sits silently with an amused expression, Fern becomes increasingly more nervous. As they make a turn they enter the garden area of an old and abandoned house (Burn). Once Sandra removes the keys she turns to Fern abruptly and strangleholds her into unconciousness. She drags her into the house and dumps her in a locked room with a young ginger girl. She then phones Helena and taunts her about having kidnapped her grandchild. The next day, Grace enters school happily despite her limp. She meets up with Katie and comments that "things didn't go to plan", meaning that Katie was involved the Fern-attack-situation. At the same time, Fern awakens coughing dramatically. When she sees the also awake ginger girl, she screams and tries to attack her before the girl explains that she is also a kidnap victim, introducing herself as Alexandra. Gloria, Helena and Connie sit and discuss their current situation. Connie suggests that they act quickly and take down Sandra once and for all but Helena believes that they should have patience. Meanwhile Alexandra explains that she is also a victim of Sandra's, lifting her top and exposing a scar on her stomach. After a strange old man comes in briefly and gives them sandwiches with four bits of cheese in them, Fern whispers that they need to make a plan to escape. Grace and Katie have a secret bedroom meeting at Katie's house. A young male suddenly enters and Katie greets him as her boyfriend, Gareth, and he questions what went wrong. Grace lets them know that "she" has returned, just as they believed she would. Gareth is amused by this and snickers along with Grace while Katie says that maybe they should "just leave her alone now". Grace brutally slaughters her in rage. A wild Sandra suddenly bursts into the room, another girl in tow, and they grab Fern and drag her out of the room while Alexandra screams at them to stop. While Fern battles with the unknown girl, Sandra opens a door to another room and they throw her in and place her in a handmade tie-down chair. Sandra steps away and watches as the girl picks up a knife and stabs Fern in the thigh. As blood spurts wildly, Sandra praises the girl on her way with knives. Driving about at high speed as a group, Gloria shouts that she knows where Sandra is. Directing them to the house from the first film, Connie does a wild turn and speed off. Returning to Sandra's cave, Alexandra comes skidding around the place and into the room. Despite being confused at how she got out, a bloodied Fern is grateful for her return and begs her to help her. The blonde girl smirkingly asks when she's going to tell her. As Fern gurns in distress, Sandra tells her that indeed both the youngsters are her offspring (the other being named Josephine) and that Alexandra was never going to help her. At the same time Josephine points out that they are being watched from the window. The gang of now only two, having been noticed, enter the house and they hold their hands up to appease the feral Sandra. Grace says how happy she is that they've found her but Sandra doesn't appear to recognize any of them and questions them on why they are there. Grace falls dramatically to the floor, acting mockingly devastated before saying in a joyous tone that "why, I'm the new Sandra!". The three old women exit their car outside the house and look around themselves, haunted by the memories. Hearing commotion from inside, they hurry in as fast as their old legs can take them. Discovering a big group meeting, it confuses them but as soon as they see Sandra they all gasp and are terrified. Helena and Gloria lunge together at Sandra, taking her down and battling her. Josephine violently stabs Gareth several times for no reason, Alexandra sets Fern free from her bounds and Grace grabs a knife from the table and slits Connie's throat, instantly killing her. Despite Alexandra releasing her and apologising, Fern pushes away from her and tries to run from the room. Grace captures her instead and shoves her to the floor, kicking her and cackling. As Helena rushes to try and save her granddaughter, Josephine stop her and drags her from the room. As Sandra gains the upperhand and scruffes Gloria against the wall, she whispers in her ear "your turn, Gloria" sinisterly. She starts strangling her before releasing her and half reviving her (Burn 4). Josephine and the old man throw Helena into a locked room, stating that Sandra will get to her after. The old man is revealed to be James and he wildly turns on Josephine, giving her a Mongolian Chop to take her down before tying her up and rushing upstairs. He enters the handmade torture room just in time to see Sandra discover that Grace has slaughtered Fern. Grace asks laughingly if they're going to finish Gloria off with a spoon, Sandra shoots her in a way that mimics her own "death" from the final film. James pleads with Sandra to stop the madness and the carnage but she evil laughs and states that she "can't... not until I've finished". Turning to Gloria, being held back by Alexandra, Sandra sighs deeply and asks her if she'd like to die how Emily did. As she lifts a knife from the table and calmly strolls towards her, she only manages one stab before she is struck over the head by James, performing yet another chop. The film ends with Fern, not dead, being taken to hospital. It is apparent that despite it only being a singular stab, Gloria didn't survive. James stops by to make sure that Fern is doing while and while there, Helena asks him if they are still in danger. James reassures her that Sandra won't be coming back this time. Cast Esther Brown - as Sandra Audrey Swaroe - as Gloria Amanda Ueal - as Helena Esmeralda Neerla - as Connie Amelia Rosalina Bell - as Fern Molly Smoby - as Katie Donovan Geeto - as Gareth Miranda Love - as Josephine Rosie Goongadeen - as Alexandra Lisa Ole - as Grace Keith Taxea - as James